


Pushing Each Other Away

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 247: Frustration. Set during the beginning of Season 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pushing Each Other Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 247: Frustration. Set during the beginning of Season 2.

First she meets Sarah Jane and the Doctor implies that Rose is just yet another of the many who’ve travelled with him. Then he invites Mickey on board the TARDIS. By the time he runs off to be with another woman, Rose has got the message.

He's pushing her away.

Two can play at that.

Rose knows that Mickey's well aware that when she takes his hand and draws him towards her bedroom, it's not really about him. She's frustrated, and he's _there_.

Still, she's sees the permission to use him in Mickey's eyes. He's just a man, after all.


End file.
